bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Ann (Jungle Fury)
:For the Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz version of this character, see Lisa Ann Lisa Ann is the Grey Rhino, Gray Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury Bio She was born in Easton, Pennsylvania May 9, 1972. She began erotic dancing in 1990 to pay her way through college, where she became a certified dental assistant.[1] In July 1993, she became an adult actress, but quit in 1997 due to an AIDS scare.[1] She spent several years touring as a feature dancer at strip clubs around the country, before returning to the sex industry as an agent, and later also as a performer.[1][2][3] Her talent agency, Clear Talent Management, was formed in November 2006,[1] and was later renamed Lisa Ann's Talent Management.[4] In 2007, Lisa Ann's Talent Management merged with Seymore Butts' Lighthouse Agency.[5][6] On October 2, 2008, Lisa Ann was confirmed to star in Who's Nailin' Paylin?[7] parodying 2008 Republican Vice Presidential candidate Sarah Palin. The movie, produced by Larry Flynt's Hustler Video, portrays Lisa Ann in sex scenes with other female porn stars parodying well-known female political figures, such as Hillary Clinton (played by veteran porn star Nina Hartley) and Condoleezza Rice (played by Jada Fire). This movie was released on election day November 4, 2008. On October 31, 2008 Hustler announced that Lisa Ann was going to star in Obama is Nailin' Paylin a scene that continued on the adventures of Lisa as Sarah Paylin except this time Barack Obama would be lampooned as well.[7] The scene is only available through their Hustler members website and on the Blu-ray release of the movie. It is not available on the DVD release.[8] This "bonus scene" was released on election eve November 3, 2008. It was announced in March 2009 that Hustler plans to produce a sequel to Who's Nailin' Paylin? with Lisa Ann reprising her role as "Serra Paylin". The movie was released on August 26, 2009 and titled "Letterman is Nailin Palin."[9][10] She reprised her role as "Serra Paylin" in a cameo appearance in Eminem's music video "We Made You"[11] where she was cast at the director Joseph Kahn's suggestion.[6] After some encouragement from porn actor friend C.J. Wright, Lisa Ann made her directorial debut with the interracial movie, Hung XXX, released in September 2009 by Justin Slayer International.[12] In December 2009, it was announced that Lisa Ann had signed on to be the spokeswoman for RealTouch, a mechanised artificial vagina produced by AEBN.[13] In March 2010, Lisa Ann appeared in a Public Service Announcement for the Free Speech Coalition on the topic of internet piracy of adult content, directed by Michael Whiteacre.[14][15] The spot, entitled the "FSC All-Star Anti-Piracy PSA,"[16] found Lisa Ann in the company of adult performers such as Julie Meadows, Kimberly Kane, Ron Jeremy, and Wicked Pictures contract stars Alektra Blue and Kaylani Lei. Along with Nikki Benz and Sean Michaels, Lisa Ann was chosen to host the XRCO Awards in April 2010. She stated "XRCO was the first event I ever attended in the industry, to now be hosting, momentous!".[17] In 2011, CNBC included her on a list it called "The Dirty Dozen," comprising the 12 most popular pornography stars.[18] CNBC reported that the star had first been popular in the 1990s, but had retired as a pornographic actress in 1997 to become an agent. Lisa Ann's on-screen career was revived in 2008 by her parody portrayals of Sarah Palin. The film, and her subsequent work, made Lisa Ann one of AEBN's most popular stars. In addition to shooting and touring she also hosts a talk show called Strippertown on Sirius satellite radio. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Lisa Ann" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Ranhers Jungle Fury ''To Be Added Other Appearance To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Grey Rhino Grey Rhino= ;Arsenal: *Rhino Morpher ;Zords: * Grey Rhino Sprits See Also *Real Lisa Ann on Wikipedia and Real Lisa Ann on Boopedia {WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) Category:Fictional Charater Category:1972 Briths Category:Season 2 Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Porn Stars Category:Gray Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Azoong Era Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Retired Ranger